


What is She?

by MathildeWithAnE



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And I tried to explain why the coffin scene shattered the fragile balance established by them, And why I think Molly was always meant to be The One for Sherlock, F/M, Fanvids, I used John's relationship with Mary as a counterpoint to what they have been going through, Mash-up, Meta Analysis, Sherlolly - Freeform, This piece is an abstract representation of Molly's particular place in Sherlock's orbit, This work is dedicated to theleftpill, albeit low key throughout the show, and for being utterly lovely and supportive, for her invaluable help with my editing software at the time, perpetuated by the unsaid and the repressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathildeWithAnE/pseuds/MathildeWithAnE
Summary: The promise of love, the pain of loss, the joy of redemption.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	What is She?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theleftpill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleftpill/gifts).



>   
>  `"She taught me to be the man she already thought I was."  
> `   
>    
>  \- John Watson   
>    
> 

  



End file.
